This invention relates generally to a kit for fabricating a display device and more particularly, to a kit comprised of a plurality of novel component parts adapted to be assembled according to prescribed instructions accompanying the kit for providing a pictorial display device capable of providing different pictorial images when the device is viewed frontally from different angles relative to the vertical plane of the device. Further, the invention relates to a novel pictorial display device derived from such a kit.
Certain art forms, such as generally planar devices which display different images or pictures when viewed from different frontal angles, are known. To create this illusion in these known devices, the desired pictures are superimposed one on the other and specific light refracting means are located in front of the superimposed pictures. Consequently, the line of sight of the viewer is directed by these refracting means toward either of the two pictures depending upon the angle that the line of sight takes relative to the defracting means.
One disadvantage of such known devices is the complexity which contributes to the inability of unskilled hobbyists to assemble and fabricate them. Further, the costs of coatings and light refracting means for these devices can be prohibitively expensive for the hobbyist.
United States patents which illustrate multiple view pictorial devices of the general type to which this invention pertains are as follows: Jacobson U.S. Pat. No. 624,043; Saalburg U.S. Pat. No. 1,449,914; Russel U.S. Pat. No. 1,579,249; Rowland U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,772; and Cahn U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,592.